Chronicles of the prophecy
by Tilpin
Summary: Mike and Tommy, best friends and rivals to the end both set off on their adventures, both hunting to become the champion. Will they find the other parts of life that makes it worth living?
1. Chapter 1

The bright yellow sun crested over the edge of the world, casting its light across it. The dew that coated the leaves and the grass dried quickly and gave the greenery an unearthly gleam. People woke over the hours of the sun's first rays, and each set about their business. The few in Twinleaf town were not exempt from the daily risings and soon the townsfolk had joined the waking world and set about their business. A fraction of the people in the town worked and the rest were content to just wander in straight lines for the majority of their life. However, once on occasion, there comes one who is discontented with this life, one who yearns for adventure. One who wishes to be, The Master.

Mike rolled in his bed, snoring loudly, disturbing the Starlys that had nested outside of his window, who, in their freshly woken state, gathered their chirping hatchlings under their wings and took to the sky. Mike lay on his back; his closed eyes staring intently at his short, sloped ceiling, blankets were wrapped, completely, around his waist exposing his strong, short legs and round belly that shook with each breath. His face was circular with full checks and stumpy nose. A few sparse blemishes dotted his forehead and high on his cheeks, but were covered by his low hanging curly brown hair. He rolled again, onto his arms, both of which gave a satisfying cracking from his joints. He nestled his face deeper into the feather pillows and inhaled deeply through his nose, releasing it in a bellowing growl, shattering the brief image of peace. Over his snores a sharp rapping noise came from his door. "Hey, get out here. Hey, heyyyyy..." The last word was dragged out for over a minute before the speaker needed to take a breath. Mike wrinkled his brow and rolled away from the door.

"Fuck off Tommy..." Mike grumbled, just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

"Hey, sleeping ugly! Get up, we're going adventuring today!"

Mike groaned loudly as he swung his legs over the edge of his warm bed. "Not again...ever since that stupid show all you want to do is 'adventure!" Mike stood slowly, taking great care not to hit his head again on his roof. "How much adventure can we really have here anyway? This town is dead, only missing their coffins!" He leaned over and grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor. They were faded from use and torn from many outings into the woods near his home. He groped for his desk, and once found, his fingers closed around a shirt, while his other searched still for his glasses. Once both were in hand, the black shirt slid over his arms and chest. Lastly he put on his glasses, opening his eyes for the first time since the he woke up, a dark blue with a few flecks of green around the border. "I mean, really man, we're gonna be stuck here until we die."

He swung open the door to find Tommy trying to knock again. The two were able to look each other in the eye which had gotten them branded the shortest in the town, as both were 5'3. He wore his customary clothing, jeans cut off at the ankle, his orange and white striped shirt and his green scarf. Mike remembered asking why he wore it constantly, yet Tommy had never told him, he had just looked ashamed and scared. His blond hair curved into three points that were jelled into place. "Let's go!" Tommy said as he spun on his heel and hurried to the door.

"Where?" Mike called after him as Tommy snapped the front door open.

"Lake Verity!" Tommy cried back as the door swung shut. Mike scurried down the stairs and vaulted over his kitchen table, sending the place mats scattering across the room. A woman shrieked from the kitchen and he winced. Mike turned slowly to face his mother, grinding his teeth.

"Sorry mom..."

"Sorry? SORRY? I work hard all day, never taking a break, never complaining and you come along and wreck it!" She glowered at him, finding a way to tower over him from just above four and a half feet. "And what was Tommy here to ask you? Where are you going? When will you come back? Who is going to be there..." The questions flew at him non-stop, never time to answer, but he knew that the best time to answer them all would be at the end of the tirade.

"To hang out, the lake, soon, people, yes, no, hell if I know, eating there, nope, yeah, mmhmm, sure, ok." He had learned each of the questions, in their order. On the last word, he turned and bolt from the house, clearing the first three steps in a single bound, leaving an angry fuming mother to deal with when he got home.

Tommy led the way to the lake, blazing the trail, as was his skill towards, the lake. Starlys chirped and scurried about the trees while Bidofs ran into the underbrush away from the tromping giants. Tommy whistled while he walked a familiar tune that they had grown up to as they sat in front of the television. "Come on, I've got a real good feeling about today!"

"Yeah, just like yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, add neasum." Mike snorted as they trudged along, his boots made a suckling noise with each step. "Why're we doing this again...I could be sleeping today instead of being coated in sweat and smelling the, I must say, lovely scent of Bidof shit."

"You bitch a lot, don't you?" Tommy asked him over his shoulder as they passed the threshold onto the lakeside. "Hey look at that." Tommy pointed straight ahead at an old man and a young girl. "A sweater vest? That's interestingly retro." Tommy laughed, alerting the old man and the little girl of their presence.

"Ahh, you two will do." The old man took long strides towards them, a briefcase hung by his side. Mike had a better look at the man now, his short white hair that shift with him as he walked. He had on dress pants and shoes, which seemed very impractical for the forest. The girl was dressed slightly more than the old man in a pair of sneakers and a sleeveless black dress. She sported a black hair that hung passed her shoulder blades but morphed to a startling white on the top of her head that framed her forehead.

"Are you sure sir?" She asked him timidly and softly as she examined the teens in front of her.

"Yes! Of course I am! These two will work perfectly with..urm, the other one we found!" He spoke verbosely, each word said with a purpose, as if every word was its own sentence.

"You mean Sammy?" The girl asked exasperated.

The man sighed "You do not need to correct me on every little thing Dawn." He glared at her. She lowered her head, chagrined. "Now, you two. Be in Sandgem by noon tomorrow. "With a quick nod he stepped by them curtly and strode off once again, the girl trailed behind him, leaving two very confused boys standing in the forest coated in sweat and mud, inhaling the, I must say, lovely scent of Bidof shit.

"I told you so." Tommy said, never looking away from the pair who quickly disappeared from sight.

"Shut up." Mike replied, his eyes locked like Tommy's.

"What should we do?" Tommy sounded nervous.

"What, too much 'adventure' for you?" Mike sneered, though not too cruelly.

"No, just...what do we do?"

"Whatever we do, I'm not telling my mom.

_11:59 the next day_

Mike stood outside of the professor's lab, fidgeting in place. The building was imposing, built of dark wood and fresh bricks with a dark red wood roof that towered over him. He and Tommy had gone in almost an hour ago and Mike had been told to leave until their meeting was over. Mike ran his tongue across his lips, cleaning off the sweat that had built up over them in the past hour. He had tried wandering the town but had felt the pressure build more with his movement. His blood rushed in his ears as his heart franticly pumped blood. His throat was scratchy and dried quickly every time he drank from his water bottle, gulping it down with extreme force.

Then Tommy was there. Mike had blinked and found him staring with at him with his dark brown eyes. "Don't worry, he isn't as bad as he seems." Then he was gone, again in the blink of an eye. Mike sighed and stared at the open doorway. He crossed the threshold into the lab.

Scientists bolted back and forth across the floor of the single room, visiting computers and reading out results of tests that flew completely over the head of Mike. He slipped between them deftly; the entirety of them never knew he had even been there. It was a skill he had been born with, never being seen, yet able to pass through the crowds unmolested. He finally saw the professor in all the madness, the old man was hunched over a computer table; his gaze was full of anger and frustration. Mike stopped behind them, standing at attention, his spine straight and his legs locked in place tight together. The old man turned around, his glasses were pushed up on his knuckles as he rubbed at his eyes. He finally saw Mike and snapped at him "This is a science lab, not the bloody army boy!" Mike nodded and relaxed slightly, spreading his legs out to be comfortable. "I didn't say to act like you're at one of your socials! Good, now I've something I want you to have." Rowan turned, and picked up the same briefcase from yesterday. He cracked it open and held it out. Two pokeballs rolled around within the case. "I've two pokemon here for you to choose from, yes, all yours. There are two conditions however. First, take this." Rowan handed him a small rectangular computer.

"A pokedex?"

"Yes, you must be familiar with the technology? That saves me some explaining. Ah and here comes condition number two." The door creaked open and in stepped the second condition. Mike turned his head and saw her enter. She was slightly taller than he was, by about two inches. She barrelled past the researchers; Mike got a good look at her. She wore black jeans that fit her form and a black hoodie that hung from her shoulders, making her body seem slimmer than it actually was. A strand of her blond hair covered her left eye and hung just below the back of her neck. "Ah, hello Miss. Comat. Mr. Houle, this is Samantha Comat, the second condition."

"Or you could just call me Sam. Pleasure to meet you." She spoke with a high voice that was full of confidence. She had a slight northern accent to her speech.

"Mike." His voice had been stuck in his throat and the word came out garbled. He cleared his throat and said again "Mike." He smiled awkwardly and she laughed.

"If the kind prof hasn't told you I'll be accompanying you on your trip. I would have gone with the other one, but he left before I could get here as i understand it."

"Yes, yes, but I see more potential in this one!" Rowan exclaimed and clapped him on the back. "Now, you fill up that pokedex and Samantha will explain the rest. Oh! Don't forget your pokemon." Mike grabbed one of the balls and Samantha the other. "There you both go, be safe and learn all you can."

The two left the town and made way to the path out of the small hamlet. "So...what exactly will you be doing with me on this trip?"Mike asked as they left the town.

"My father is an old friend of Rowan's; he managed to swing it so Rowan would let me go, but only if two other people would take the remaining pokemon. I'm an artist and I want to see the world and paint some epic trainers. You'll have to do." Mike blushed as she said that.

"You heard him I have potential!" Mike defended himself

"He thinks the same thing of every trainer. Anyway, let's get going and you can prove yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ratings and reviews are welcome and encouraged**

The two walked silently down route 202, neither having spoken since their first encounter in Sandgem. "So..." Mike began, turning his head to face Samantha "is this how it's gonna be the entire trip? Because if it is so help me, I will turn this adventure around and we will go straight home." She smiled uncomfortably at the joke.

"Well then, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, her gaze was fixed on the ground.

"I don't know...ok, basic stuff. How old are you Samantha?" Mike kicked a stone with all his force, sending it spinning off into the underbrush and was rewarded with a startled chirp and an indignant Starly rose over the growth. It twittered angrily at Mike, sending weak gusts at him. "Man, that one is punier than normal." The bird type puffed up its chest, showing a black blemish on its breast shaped like a triangle.

"Are you going to antagonize every living thing we come across?" She finally looked up at him with distaste clearly shown on her face.

"That was an accident. Sorry little guy." The Starly seemed taken aback. Mike reached out his arm and the little bird perched on it, cautiously stepping along until it reached his shoulder where it took up its perch. "You have any extra pokeballs on you?" He whispered from the side of his mouth to Samantha. She nodded, reaching into the dark red backpack she had bought before they had left town. She retrieved the capsule, its normally gleaming surface dulled by the rubbing against the clothes she had packed. "Thanks. Hey little buddy, I'd like to propose something to you." The Starly tilted its head quizzically. "How would you like to join me on my trip. We could always use someone like you. I can tell just by looking at you, you are born to be great." It fluffed up its feathers, clearly pleased with the praise. "Is that a yes?" He held up the pokeball. The Starly dove towards it with enough force to break the ball. Red light shot from the middle and covered the bird, bringing it in and proclaiming the ownership of the bird. "So, you gonna answer me?" Mike asked as he shrunk the ball and placed it in his pocket next to his other pokemon.

"Huh?"

"How old are you Samantha?" He asked, rolling his shoulders back, letting out a nice cracking nois. "I'm seventeen next week."

"Ok, two things: how did you do that?"

"I just, rotate my shoulders like this-"

"I mean with the Starly."

"Oh, I don't know, I've just always been a pokemon whisperer, since I was a kid." He chuckled, the left side of his face lifted with a grin. "I still remember bringing home a Bidoof and he messed the living room up nice and proper. They've always just known what I've said. They also seem to find me, especially whenever I'm sad or angry to cheer me up." He patted his pocket. "This is the first time I've ever gone out and caught some before though. There was a clear rule in my house: no pets." The grin still sat on his face, though his tone had turned a bit darker. "So, anymore questions or will you answer mine?" He shot her a playful sideways glance.

"Sixteen. Oh and the other thing: it's Sam or Sammy. Samantha is a bit of a mouthful I've found." She couldn't help but smile back at him, a full toothy grin. "You think we should let the pokemon get some exersise?" She asked, drawing the ball from her pocket.

"Don't see why not. Come on out guys!" Mike threw the balls into the air and watched them spin a few times before cracking open and in a bright flash of white light two figures appeared, one standing on two feet and the other hovering frozen in the air. As the light faded, his Chimchar stretched his arms and his Starly whistled a tune and fluttered over to Mikes shoulder to nuzzle his face. "Thinking about it, you guys need proper names." He turned his head and gently pushed Starly away. He looked the bird up and down and thought for a moment, humming under his breath as he did so.

Meanwhile Sam cracked her pokeball open with her hand, letting out the same white light and her Turtwig waddled around for a moment, getting it's bearings before it hopped up and sped off into the bushes, bolting in between the heavy undergrowth, exploring every facet of the small part of route. "I thought you were supposed to be the calm one!" Sam cried as she chased the Turtwig, constantly being outpaced by the little pokemon. "And you are supposed to be the slowest."

"Stana!" Mike shouted into Starly's face, causing it to step back in surprise. "How does that sound? Good huh?" He asked the bird, petting the its wing to calm it. "You like it?" The bird chirped with approval. "Good, Stana the Starly." Mike felt a hand on his pant leg, gently tugging at the hem. The Chimchar stood at his feet, looking hopefully up at Mike. "You didn't think I'd forgotten you, did you?" Mike crouched and stared into the Chimchar's deep green eyes and the name came to him. "Charlie." He said with certainty and Charlie the Chimchar was born.

"Stana and Charlie? I see a pattern in your naming." Sam looked ragged from chasing her Turtwig, which she had clutched in her arms now, its legs were still going as he struggled against her grip. "Maybe you can name this one too?"

"That one is easy. Speedy." She passed him the little shelled beast.

"Yeah, very funny. Hold him a moment, my arms are killing me." Soon they set off again, Stana circled their heads while Charlie and Turtwig scurried about their feet, enjoying the first fresh air they had been blessed with in a while. Mike walked along in slow long strides, his arms swinging limply at his side and gazed about the grasslands they were walking through. The tress had thinned out and Mike could tell they were almost in Jubilife city. Sam looked around as well, but everything she saw was quickly scetched out in her book, a wide, tall sketch pad with a thin black hardcover. Every few feet they were stopped to examine something for closer detail. "My dad wants me to draw anything I see that could be, even remotely, helpful to the treatment of pokemon." As they walked the two spoke, about nothing in particular, but the conversation almost always came back to any plans they had for how to get through the trip. "I see you didn't even think to grab anything from home, did you not think to pack lunch even?" She asked pointedly.

"I didn't think I would be gone that long, I also didn't think I would be leaving on a few month adventure across the world until we had left." He told her, rolling his shoulders. She had learned that, that was his tic, he couldn't seem to go ten minutes without doing it. "Well, when we're in Jubilife I'll take care of it." He assured her as they entered the city. Night had fallen while they walked and the two agreed on the need for a place to stay.

_9:00 the next morning _

Mike had set off as soon as he awoke. Slipping a note under Sam's door in case she was still asleep. He wandered about the city, taking in its sights and sounds. He had never seen buildings as big as they were here, apartments that rose miles upwards, painted vibrantly and most of which had plant boxes hanging from their windows. Then he came to the T.V station. The dazzling silver entrance way entranced him and the giant, flashing screen that was built into the building itself startled him when it lit up and started running through advertisements. He managed to pull himself away from the brilliance and wonders of the city to go get supplies. He found a small department store called Wasengo's. He spent all of twenty minutes, grabbing a camping backpack, extra clothing, a small oil lantern and two, one man tents. He gathered up some small collapsible pots and pans as well as some canned goods to cook if camping was needed. As the single cashier scanned his items through with a look of disinterest and a thin film of crust over his eyes, Mike checked the goods off his list. He paid, tipping the kid behind the counter, in hopes of cheering him up, but alas it seemed to do no more than exhaust him more.

Outside the shop Mike managed to cram everything he had bought into his bag, filling it almost to the point of explosion. He closed the pack with extreme difficulty and set off back to his hospice. It was a squat building, widespread but only one floor tall. It was built of a new plastic blend that was being used more often in cities and was quickly replacing wood and brick. The building was colored very plainly, a dull white color that, while not immensely pleasing to the eye, served its purpose of remaining neutral. Mike found Sam chatting with some travelers, a man and his father who were returning from the same trip they were making "Ah, is this the boy accompanying you?" The man's father asked. He had aged well, his skin looked leather but it was pulled well over his face giving him slender cheeks that prevented wrinkles from setting in on his face. His eyes were close to shut most of the time from all of his exposure to the sun. "You are the trainer? You must keep an eye out for this girl, she is clever. I've no doubt that, were your life in the balance, she would figure you out of it!" The man patted Sam on the shoulder before scratching his salt and pepper hair.

"I agree," His son started. There was a startling resemblance between the two, same slender cheeks, as well as the younger man's eyes were slits from sun exposure as well, though his hair was a dark black and hung almost to his shoulders "you keep our friend here safe won't you?"

"Of course, she'd be lost without me." He laughed as Sam took a swat at him, connecting with his chest and sending him into a coughing fit.

"Thank you for your concern, but I could easily handle myself out there on my own. Would you mind telling my friend here what you told me a moment ago." She spat the word friend out, which informed Mike that he would be lucky to leave the town alive.

"Well, if to become the champion is your wish, then I suggest you head to Oreburgh, he will give you the Coal badge, which you need if you want to progress any further than here. Well, I do believe it is passed time we left son, shall we?" He gestured toward the door and his son nodded enthusiastically before leading the way out. As they left the son wished them well, but the old man stopped in the doorway and turned his upper body around to face the two. "Boy, remember what I told you. That girl is bound to save you once or twice so you do the same for her."

"Of course I will sir." Sam glanced at him, confused by how serious he had sounded. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to her." The old man nodded slowly and continued on his way out the door.

"Well, that was interesting."

"They seemed to take a liking to you pretty quick. So tell me, is it the old one or the young one that you would go with?" He joked.

She narrowed her eyes at him before making towards the door. She held it open and let Mike pass through before muttering "The young guy was kinda hot.." She told him, hitting him again when she saw his grin.

They made their way to the center of the city and meaning to head east and make their way to Orebrough when they saw the commotion in the middle of the town and saw two people Mike had hoped he'd never have to deal with again. "Excuse me you ruffians," The professor spoke to two people, a man and a women who were both dressed in white and black full body jumpsuits. They both had green hair and a G stamped on the chest of the suits.

"We'll leave you alone just as soon as you give us what we want." The woman looked to be the leader of the duo as she spoke with an absolution that only a leader could. "Then you can go your marry way, no time before though." She had a sick smile on her face that stretched almost from ear to ear.

"I don't think he will." Mike stepped between Rowan and the thugs, his tone surprising both Sam and the professor. He spoke with an icy tone, so cold you would swear the words froze in the air.

"Cute. Kid thinks he can take on Galactic? Come on then boy." The woman motioned to her partner. He stepped up, a pokeball already in his hand. "Crush him, won't you?" She spoke with a sickly enjoyment in her voice, glee had seated itself on her face and her smile had somehow grown wider.

"You aren't getting off that easy Miss." Sam stepped up beside Mike and brought her Turtwig out. The little beast started hissing aggressively and drumming at the ground with his rounded feet. A flash of white light came from her left and Charlie was out next to Turtwig, his fists raised.

"About time we get some battling in, huh?" Mike asked her grimly. She could feel how tense he was next to her, she was still shocked at the sudden transformation from the bad jokes to the now serious boy that stood next to her. It felt wrong in some way. "Well, let's get started shall we?" He clapped his hands together, breaking the tension between the groups. Two more lights flashed and out came a Bidoof that towered over both Charlie and Turtwig, it chattered with its front teeth and wagged its stump of a tail with anticipation. Zubat let out an ear piercing screech as it flapped it's wings trying to stay aloft in the air. There was a pause for only a second longer before the battle started. "Don't give any orders. Trust me, they know what they are doing, don't ask me how I know." Mike told Sam, stopping her before she could start.

"Screech Zubat!" The woman shouted. The blue rat responded, sending out a high frequency shriek, trying to confuse Charlie. The little fire monkey dodge d easily, spring boarding off Turtwig's back, who had drawn into his shell. The turtle popped his legs out, launching Charlie into the air. The little monster dropped down, brining his balled fists down onto the Zubat, crushing it and smashing it into the ground, leaving an indent in the ground. Bidoof had come around behind the Chimchar and bashed him with a bone shattering head butt, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Turtwig chittered angrily and shook his back violently scattering leaves into the air. They filled the air, a stunning display. Suddenly the leaves snapped into place and flew straight, slicing Bidoof to pieces, leaving the brown rat a bloody, quivering mess.

"You sick bastard..." The male galactic looked horrified. He turned to the woman, she had become stone cold, her smile had long since vanished.

"Retreat Hallen, we've lost." Mike could almost feel her teeth grind with anger.

"Bu ma'am-"

"I said RETREAT." The two gathered up their pokemon and left hurriedly.

"Well, I must say that was close." Rowan breathed a short sigh of relief. "And I must be off. Have fun on your trip kids!" And with that he strode off, his arms swinging almost up to his face as he walked. Mike raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"He's always been like that." She was laughing softly now. "How did you know that they could fight for us?" She asked.

"I don't really know...I just did. Gut feeling you know?" He rubbed at his eyes and looked up at the sun. "It's about noon, should we get going?"

She looked to the path to the east "Oreburgh right? Let's get gone." She grinned shyly and led the way.


End file.
